


The Other Queen's Story

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: After Ever After High [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Aged up characters, Apple's secretly the kinky one, F/F, No one likes gossip rags, Post canon, Snow's past with the Evil Queen, meeting the mother-in-law, secretly engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years of chilly silence Queen Snow White attempts to walk back into her daughter's life on the day she graduates Ever After High.  It appears that the Queen of Ever After has turned over a new leaf, but has she really.  Decide as she tells the story no one has ever heard, a tale of her secret history with the Evil Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd/4th part of my After Ever After series, it is the first multi-chapter story in the series so wait for the next one to come out. It focus on Apple's relationship with her mother and Snow's past relationship with the Evil Queen. Just a warning for anyone hoping that Snow White is the villain of the story... she isn't. She certainly isn't shown to be right in the chapters to come, but hopefully I'm a half decent enough writer to make her sympathetic at least, you be the judge when the next chapter comes out. Oh and my own head canons will affect the stories, a big one being that Apple in the insatiable one in the relationship. Most likely I'm not going to write smut for Ever After High, but since I've aged the characters up to the point of adult hood where they are getting married, I think sex is a perfectly acceptable topic to discuss for their ages.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and as always I don't own this stuff, yada yada yada

‘So here I am,’ Raven thought to herself, ‘a graduate of Ever After High.’ She opened the little book case they gave her to put her diploma in when it actually arrived for now it just held a place holder that said her name, ‘Raven Queen,’ in italicized violet letters. The ceremony was a lot less festive now that no one was chained to their destinies. The previous generations graduation were full of ceremonies and rituals that only served to bind them to the futures they shared with their parents, but no more. No more sealing of the old names, no more donning the garb of your parents to leave your old life behind, now the graduation consisted of the ceremony and the party after with the faculty, students, and parents. Not to mention the paparazzi that flocked to the ceremony to see what the future royalty of the land would do now that they were no longer bound within Ever After High’s walls. 

The press cared too much in Raven’s opinion as they surrounded her girlfriend-, no, her fiancé, their future queen outside. Apple’s leniency towards them didn’t help. Growing up raised to be their queen made Apple more empathetic to the press since that was how most of the world got information on politics. Raven could sympathize but since most of the newspapers and mirrorblogs always wrote her off as the Evil Queen’s spawn without actually doing any research or gather information. To Raven the so called professional journalists were no better than the gossip rag parasites. 

A few of them had approached her earlier right after the ceremony and without asking permission started taking pictures and shouting some very personal questions at her. For Apple’s sake Raven attempted to humor them the best she could, explaining that she didn’t have any evil plans for the future and instead would be going into medicine working for the local coven. No, she wasn’t planning on going along with the story at all, not even to put Apple under for a day. Mostly questions she had been getting since she first refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, except the so called professionals were even more childish and rude than the teenagers she had go to school with. 

However the attempt to humor them reached its boiling point when one reporter worked up the courage and lost his survival instinct to ask if she had cast a spell on Apple to make her fall in love with her. Raven was already fuming at that point and that brought out the Evil Queen in her. Love wasn’t something that could be falsely created with a spell or a potion, it was simply too powerful and magical in its own right. Lust and affection could be brewed and bottled, but not love, not the way she felt for Apple. So the Evil Queen’s daughter came out a bit when she turned the man’s microphone into a snake and his camera into a crab, after that no one bothered her. 

She was a bit grumpy after that altercation with the reporter, and unfortunately she didn’t have her Apple hugs to help her smile again. Raven’s friends were also inside enjoying the graduation dance that Giles Grimm had Briar throw as a going away gift to the students. Raven wanted to go inside, but it didn’t’ feel right without Apple, even though she knew Apple would be fine with her going in. It would only be another 10 minutes or so, like her Apple disliked the filthy gossip rags so once they started to ask her questions she would be go. She could wait that long, for Apple she’d wait forever. 

“Mind if I stand beside you,” a voice so musical called out from beside her that for a moment Raven thought it was Apple. To her surprise it was actually Snow White instead. 

“Of course your majesty,” Raven said weakly, “it’s your kingdom after all.” Mentally she cursed herself for sounding so stupid in front of Apple’s mother. She knew that Apple had been estranged with her mother since the two of them had gotten together. The Queen of Ever After didn’t exactly approve of her daughter, the future fairest of them all, and her future villainess. Yet here she was smiling warmly at Raven like she was a member of the family. 

“Thank you,” the Queen said smoothly as she took her place leaning against the wall beside Raven looking as perfectly in place as always. She smiled warmly at Apple who faced the press like she was born to be up there, which she was, and then let out a soft chuckle, “I’m glad she’s the one up there now, those vultures have been hounding me for a month about Apple’s future, now they can finally leave me alone.” 

Raven was just silent, she expected the next time she met Snow White would be when she introduced the Queen to her first grandchild to help soften the blow. Instead the Ever After Alumni sought her out and seemed to be making small talk with her, it was such an odd situation her brain was having trouble making heads or tails of what was happening. “She does look good up there,” Raven managed to get out awkwardly. 

“Yes she does, like a natural born queen,” Snow White said not taking her eyes off her daughter, her eyes beaming with pride. Tears started to fall from the older woman’s eyes and Raven instinctively gave her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. “Thank you my dear,” the queen said gratefully, “please forgive an old woman for crying a mother’s tears,” she said as she wiped her eyes clean. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Raven said attempting to sound casual despite her heart sounding like it was trying to escape her chest. For a moment Raven wondered if it was just the White family that managed to do that to her, but to be fair with Apple the feeling was far more pleasant, “It’s an emotional time for us all,” Raven said remembering how she had broken down a few days ago when she thought Apple was going to break up with her. The surprise was better than she could hope, Apple bending down a knee and pulling out the ring, just remembering made her heart flutter pleasantly compared to the hammering it was doing around Snow White. 

“Yes I suppose that’s true,” Snow said finally getting her soaking eyes under control. “I’ll have this washed and returned to you,” she said in regards to the thoroughly soaked hankie that would be run to return in such condition. Not giving Raven a chance to answer Snow White spoke up again, “how silly of me to forget getting caught up in this motherly pride, I do believe congratulations are in order.” 

“Oh well thank you your majesty,” Raven said surprised but not unpleasantly so, “it’s not every day you graduate from high school and enter the real world, but I’d like to think we’re ready for it,” she said thinking about her friends and Apple, about how much they’ve grown and matured over the past four years. 

“Well yes I suppose there is that,” Snow White said letting out an honest to goddess giggle. “Don’t get me wrong Raven, I don’t mean to undermine your accomplishments, your year has done more for and to Ever After High than any year before. You should feel quite proud of yourself,” she said sincerely making Raven feel a nugget of warmth light up her body.

She rarely saw her mother other than during the allowed visitation days and talking at a mirror wasn’t exactly the same as having a conversation with her mom. Not to mention that when her mother did express pride in her accomplishments it was normally for something evil and not something Raven was proud of. The small compliment of almost maternal affection was rather alien to Raven, but it was far from unpleasant. 

“However,” Snow said cutting in, “I wasn’t talking about your graduation from high school.” Seeing the confusion on Raven’s face, “I mean to say, congratulations on your engagement,” Snow said giving Raven a hug. It was warm if unexpected, now Raven knew where Apple learned her wonderful hugs. 

“Y-you know,” Raven asked still in a daze at the hug. 

“Yes I know,” Snow said after releasing Raven and giving her future daughter-in-law a smile. “Despite our disagreements,” Snow said tactfully though her face made her guilt obvious, “a daughter knows that her mother should know the first night she puts a ring on her finger. Or in this case puts a ring on a finger,” she said taking Raven’s hand. “Though I am surprised to see your hands are bare.” 

Raven pulled out the chain that she had hidden inside of her shirt, Apple had suggested she do so and she agreed with her bride to be. If Raven showed up to graduation with an engagement ring on her finger the two of them would be hounded by the sleaziest of parasites hungry for a story. They would risk a little purple fire just to get a picture of the two of them and ruin everything for them and their friends. This night was their night, they earned it and they weren’t going to spend a minute more than they had to on those who only cared for a story, not their story. That’s why despite it feeling like she was tearing off her own hand when she did, Raven took off the beautiful ring Apple had given her and instead wore it around her neck on a chain as gold as Apple’s hair so it was still touching her. 

“It’s beautiful,” Snow White said rubbing a long slim finger over the amethyst in the center, “and it matches your eyes so perfectly,” she said once she finally looked up from the ring. 

“Thank you your majesty,” Raven said tucking the ring back into her bosom making sure no one saw what was on the chain. “Though I am surprised how calm you’re being about the whole engagement since you’ve been against our relationship from the start.” 

“Yes, I suppose that it would seem like I was against your relationship,” Snow said guiltily. “For what it’s worth it was never anything against you personally that made me disapprove of your relationship with my daughter.” 

“I’m sure,” Raven said finding her sass as she remembered the nights that she lied awake as Apple cried in her sleep over her mother’s disapproval of her romantic life. “That’s why you tried to set Apple up with literally every eligible prince and princess as long as they weren’t me.” 

Snow White actually flinched at Raven’s word this time. “It was never something I held against you Raven¬¬¬, I just thought I was doing the right thing.” 

“Well you were wrong,” Raven snapped, “I love Apple more than anything in this world and she loves me, we are getting married whether or not you accept that.” 

“I know I was wrong Raven,” the Queen admitted trying to calm the girl down, “I know that now and I want to make amends. To you and to Apple,” she said in a softer voice. And that sincere softness was enough to start chipping away at Raven’s wall of anger. “If you would give me a chance to explain and apologize… that’s all I ask, though I know I don’t deserve it, but if you are willing, I’d most appreciate it.” 

The witch wasn’t very good at staying angry at people even as a little girl, she had seen her mother get too angry over little things and big things until she was just angry all the time. Another part of her mother that Raven refused to let manifest in her. Still, it’s been two years, and whatever the Queen’s reasons that was far too long to go without talking to a daughter, especially one as loving as Apple. “I’ll talk to Apple because I know how much she wants to talk to you,” Raven conceded, “but on one condition.” 

“Name it Raven,” Snow said desperately. 

“If, and only if Apple agrees to see you, then you don’t tell us your reasons until we’re ready to hear them. The first thing out of your mouth to Apple will be a completely sincere apology,” Raven said firmly. “You apologize for shunning her, you apologize for being so cold, and you apologize for every night she cried herself to sleep in my arms because she chose to love me over living a lie. Only then will we listen to the reasons you have,” Raven said as strong as she could. Her hands tingled with magic as she remembered Apple’s tears; she didn’t want to hurt her soon to be mother in law though, if only for Apple’s sake so she kept a lid on her fire. 

“Done,” Snow replied, there was pain in her voice, not from the deal but from guilt. She thought, ‘if only I was less stubborn and talked to Apple years ago, maybe she would have understood better.’ But queens did not have the leisure of ifs; a queen makes a decision and must deal with the consequences for good or ill. “I don’t wish to monopolize your time any more tonight Raven, you should be proud of your accomplishments and celebrating, not listening to your mother in law go on and on. I just wish to speak with my daughter a moment and then I will leave and let the two of you decide if or when you wish to hear what I have to say,” she said as she gave Raven a slight curtsy and walked away. 

Raven watched silently as Snow intercepted Apple before she made it to the witch princess. Raven couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she could see Snow White tearing up when she saw her daughter for the first real time in years. It felt awkward knowing that the two of them hadn’t spoken as mother and daughter for a long time, but Raven couldn’t help but feel warmth bloom in her chest as she saw both of them crying and embracing. After a few minutes the two Whites broke the embrace and were back to speaking. Snow started to say something and kissed her daughter on the cheek before walking off and letting her daughter be. 

To Apple’s credit the princess didn’t break down instead she walked to her fiancée’s side with that sad smile. Raven moved in close to kiss her but Apple stopped her, “not in front of the vultures sweetie,” she whispered. Taking the initiative, Raven teleported the two of them into the gymnasium where their friends and classmates were celebrating their last night at Ever After High. Out of respect for Apple, Raven teleported the two of them higher up in the ramparts so they could talk. 

“Are you okay-,” Raven asked out of concern for her girlfriend. She knew that being confronted by your mother after so long couldn’t have been easy, especially since Apple had once worshipped her mother not so long ago. 

But Apple wasn’t looking for her sweet and understanding girlfriend at the moment and Raven wasn’t faced with the same demure girl she fell in love with. She was facing her sultry and surprisingly bold fiancée. Before Raven could get the third word out of her mouth Apple silenced her with a kiss. It was like Apple herself, bold and fiery but loving and gentle, Raven melted into her beloved’s lips like she did every time Apple kissed her. There was some lip on lip action before the princess slipped her tongue into the witches mouth and let her hands roam her beloved’s curves. 

Raven let Apple have her way with her for several minutes but stopped her fairest of them all when she moved under her dress in very unfair ways. “Not now Apple, we’re in public and at a party, Briar’s last bash at Ever After High, she’d kill us if we missed it to do this,” Raven managed to get her mind back together from the mush Apple turned it into long enough to stop her fiancée from ravishing her completely. 

Apple couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable Raven was. They had been together more than two years and had made love more times that either girl could count, yet even with just the two of them there her cheeks burned red at the merest mention of sex. “Maybe,” Apple said sucking on Raven’s neck, “but wouldn’t that be a great way to go,” her voice dripping with lust. 

“I’m serious Apple,” Raven said finally after a few more pleasurable moments she managed to wrangle her princess’s hands with her own. “We need to stop for right now,” Raven didn’t know where she found the strength to resist Apple at that moment. “We’re in public and at the last party of our school lives, this is the last time we’ll see all of our friends together like this. We can do whatever you want to do when we get back to the dorm and every night afterwards, but we have to go down there and mingle or we’ll regret it,” Raven said trying to get her lustful lover under control. 

Eventually Apple stopped trying to steal all the air in Raven’s lungs with her mouth but the moment Raven let down her guard Apple collapsed into her bosom. It was surprisingly nonsexual for all the kissing they were doing earlier, as if Apple was just trying to find comfort in Raven’s chest. “I know your right,” Raven heard her say muffled as the words were; “you’re so smart, I’m lucky to have you. I just need something to get those vultures off my mind,” she twitched in disgust; it wasn’t an easy to do surrounded by a Raven’s womanliness and warmth. “I could feel their eyes on me when I was up there, asking me invasive questions about our love life and if I planned on staying with my ‘Evil Queen’ or upgrading for a princess that was more ‘acceptable,’ for a woman of my status. Ancestors I hate them,” she said still nestled in Raven’s bosom. “Then my mom came over and threw me for a loop, and… and I just wanted to wrap you around me and have your love and goodness cleanse me. Is that too much to ask?” 

“Apple I love you and I know you love my chest, but you’re going to have to come out if we’re going to talk about something this heavy,” Raven said trying to keep her face and voice straight while her girlfriend acted like a kitten. 

“No, I like it here,” Apple said childishly as she wrapped her arms around Raven to get a better grip. But eventually Raven got her to come out, with promises of kisses and backrubs. “You’re not evil Raven no matter what they say no matter what you signed, no matter what that stupid little girl I was wanted you to be, you’re sweet, and good, and amazing.” 

“I get it Apple,” Raven said wiping the tears out of Apple’s eyes, “you’re sorry that you used to be anything like them. But Apple, you never were like them, yes you wanted an Evil Queen to play a part in your story, but you were also my friend and tricked into believing lies about fairy tales. And a bit spoiled but sweet overall and you know I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. So stop crying pretty girl and let’s go down there and celebrate,” Raven said standing up and offering Apple her hand. 

“As long as you save your dance card for me,” Apple said taking Raven’s hand and giving her a princess worthy smile. 

“Until you grow bored of me,” Raven said kissing the back of her princess’ hand. 

“Maybe I’ll grow bored of dancing, but I swear Raven Queen, I will never grow bored of you, not even when we grow old and grey and have a hundred grand children around our heels,” Apple said. 

“A hundred’s a bit much Apple,” Raven said half horrified of the idea of that many kids and half amused about how serious Apple was. Still, she could picture them as little old ladies and the idea of being surrounded by grandchildren and the idea did appeal to her. 

“It’s a bit smaller than a hundred children which is what I was originally going to propose,” Apple teased back, “but let’s get married first and start with one and see how well we do with raising her first and then see how many grandkids we’ll get in the years to come. They only have to be ours,” she said. 

Raven wanted to tell Apple about the conversation she had with Snow White, but decided no wait until later. They could talk about that later tonight, like Apple’s mother had said tonight was for them and they would enjoy their last night with their friends as student of Ever After High. “Ready to turn the page,” she asked as strong as she could as she held out her hand. 

“With you Raven always,” Apple said taking Raven’s hand and kissing her one last time before Raven teleported them below. 


	2. Snow's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter finally out, it should have been out 2 days ago but I didn’t know how to end it. I hope you like it and will add reviews. I’m not gonna beg for reviews but they do help me get off my butt and write and they make me smile knowing people like what I write. Well that’s more than enough pandering, I just hope you all like the story I’m writing because despite the time it takes it’s still a lot of fun doing so.

“I’m still not sure about this Raven,” Apple said as she searched her jewelry box for her red apple earrings. They had been a gift from her mother when she first enrolled in Ever After High to show how proud she was that Apple was following the family tradition as she did and countless other future Snow Whites. They were at the bottom of the box, it had been so long since she wore them and she hesitated to put them on. 

Now that she had turned rebel and gotten engaged to the woman who was supposed to be her villain, she wasn’t sure if her mother would see her wearing her old gift as a peace offering or a declaration of war. 

“What aren’t you sure about sweetie pie,” Raven asked putting her arm around her lady love. She knew the words sounded false as soon as they left her mouth, but she was good at comforting Apple when she was sad, not so much when she was nervous. It didn’t help that Raven was also nervous; she had thrown up at least twice before Apple had woken up from the butterflies in her stomach. But she didn’t tell Apple that, she needed to be strong for her future wife, Raven would face any danger for Apple, and just because her future mother-in-law was more terrifying than any monster didn’t mean Raven wouldn’t be there for her. 

Apple had to laugh at Raven’s attempt to comfort her, she would never use such lame pet names normally. “I’m not sure if you should be going with me to see mother, after all she’s kind of been avoiding me because of our relationship. I’m hoping that my mom is sincere and this is an attempt to mend fences, I really am. But if it is some sort of elaborate last ditch effort to break us up, I don’t want to put you in front of the firing squad,” Apple said taking Raven’s hand. 

“I know you don’t Apple, but if it is some scheme to break us up or maybe set you up with a more respectable princess, then I want to be by your side to save you from your wicked birth mother,” Raven said snuggling into the crook of Apple’s neck. 

“My witch in a tight black leather dress,” Apple said kissing her fiancée, “I like that a lot more than knight in shining armor.” 

“Depends on the knight,” Raven teased, “I mean I don’t think either of us would want Daring to save us, but before we got together I admit I wouldn’t have minded Darling coming in for a rescue, strictly platonically of course,” she said smiling at Apple’s pout. 

“Of course, because her big bad girlfriend would have a few words to say if it were anything else,” Apple said grumbling. 

“That’s alright,” Raven said bringing Apple in for another kiss, “you’re the only Charming I want saving me if I’m in trouble.” Apple started to pull away from her if only to be stubborn forcing Raven to pepper her beloved’s face with kisses until she smiled. 

“Alright alright stop ravishing me you beast, otherwise we’ll never make it to my mother’s,” Apple said pushing Raven off of her while giggling like the school girl she no longer was. Giving herself a once over in her mirror making sure Raven’s lipstick didn’t leave a mark and she turned back around, “how do I look.” 

“Perfect Apple,” Raven said tapping her foot, “now let’s go see you mom, and hopefully we won’t have to run out of there after I set her hair on fire.” Shaking her head and taking her fiancée’s arm Apple walked the two of them out the door. “Now, how are we getting to your mother’s hotel, I mean I could just teleport us there, but I don’t think your mother would appreciate me doing so.” 

“Oh if I know my mother, she won’t let her guests arrive under their own power. I’m sure she’s going to send a car,” and by the time they reached the gates of Ever After High there was a limo waiting for them. 

“Hello Ms. White, Ms. Queen,” a female dwarf wearing a snappy pantsuit and sunglasses, said giving a respectful bow. 

“A good morning to you as well Joyful,” Apple said curtsying in response to the dwarves bow, “it is good to see you again. Raven this is Joyful, the great granddaughter of the original Happy, she used to babysit me when I was younger.” Raven managed a wave since she was never one to curtsy and wanted to keep things casual. 

“It’s an honor for you to remember me Ms. White,” Joyful said her cheeks flushed with pride and affection. Raven didn’t mind though, she knew a long time ago that it was a price to pay for falling in love with the fairest of them all, a price that she would pay a thousand times over and over. “Though I suppose I can’t call you Ms. White for much longer,” she said nodding to the ring on Raven’s finger, “a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Queen,” she said giving Raven another bow. 

“Please,” Raven said waving her hand frantically, “I’m just a guest; you don’t need to bow to me,” despite technically being a princess she didn’t like being waited on by servants, even at her father’s castle. “Just call me Raven, it’s fine,” she said extending a hand to the dwarf. 

Joyful gave Apple a questioning look, she definitely wasn’t sure if it was acceptable to not show Apple’s fiancée the same respect she showed the White family. “It’s fine Joyful, Raven has some peculiar preferences when it comes to royalty, as I’m sure you’ve been made aware. Please respect her choices,” Apple requested. 

“Of course your highness,” Joyful said and took Raven’s hand, admiring the surprising strength of the witches’ grip. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Raven,” she said giving the younger girl a smile. “While I would love to find out how you managed to turn Ms. White away from the royal path that her family has been following for generations Miss Raven, but Mrs. Snow White requested that I bring the two of you to her hotel as soon as possible, so we really should be going,” Joyful said gesturing for the two of them to sit in the back of the limo. 

“If it’s my soon to be mother-in-law’s request then I suppose we must be going, we wouldn’t want to give the Queen another reason to object to our engagement,” Raven said with a sigh. “I’ll tell you the story of my seduction of Apple 

“Come on Rae, don’t be like that,” Apple said putting her arm around her witch dragging her into the limo, “you said that my mom seemed happy last night when you spoke about the two of us getting hitched. Maybe she’s really come around,” Apple sounded so hopeful that Raven couldn’t dare to dash her hopes. 

Besides, she knew what it was like to want a healthy and happy relationship with your mother better than anyone. If there was even a slight chance that the Evil Queen could be redeemed and be a loving mother to her, well Raven knew she would jump at the chance for a relationship with her. 

“I must agree with Miss White, and not simply because I am employed by her family,” Joyful tactfully interrupted. “Queen Snow has been out of sorts for the past few years, these last few months have been the worst out of the lot. She perked up a lot after she received your call a few days ago Miss Apple,” the dwarf finished as they started to drive off. 

For the rest of the ride Apple made polite conversation with Joyful while Raven tried to make herself as calm as she appeared on the outside. Now that Apple was with her she didn’t feel angry towards Snow White anymore, at least not on Apple’s behalf. Raven knew that Apple was strong enough to fight her own battles, but now that she was there to; Raven felt butterflies the size of crows swarming her stomach. Snow White was back to being her future mother-in-law and the woman who cast the largest shadow over her life other than her mother. 

They arrived at the Golden Branch, Book End’s best hotel, in record time, far too soon in Raven’s opinion. She wanted more time to plan or strategize, or at least prepare her will and testament. Almost everything would be going to Apple, but her father and friends wouldn’t be forgotten. “Come on Sweetie,” Apple said taking Raven by the arm, “let’s go see my mom,” the touch and her smile and the miasma of dark feelings were dispelled. 

“How do you do that Apple,” Raven asked trying to keep it in her head, but somehow the words came out. 

“How do I do what Raven,” Apple asked curious. 

“Oh,” Raven was surprised, “how do you make feel so off the page with just a look,” she didn’t want to get into how amazing Apple was now. 

“Alright you can tell me later the real reason,” Apple said knowing Raven wasn’t saying everything but not wanting to push her. When they got to Raven’s castle later that night, Raven silently promised she would tell Apple each and every way she amazed her with a kisses and hugs. 

“After you m’lady,” Raven said opening the door with magic for her beloved and the two of them made their way to the Snow White Suite, as if the queen of the land would stay in another room. 

The two of them reached the door and they politely knocked, “come in,” Snow White’s melodic tones came through from the other side. Exchanging one last look and taking one last deep breathe the two lovers entered the suite hands entwined. “Hello Raven,” the Queen said warmly, Raven couldn’t tell if it was real warmth or if it was just a tone forged from over a decade of sitting on the throne of Ever After, but it felt warm enough. “Hello Applesee-, hello Apple,” Snow almost called her daughter by her pet name, barely catching herself. The queen was proud and stubborn on many issues, but she knew she hadn’t earned the right to call her baby girl her appleseed, not yet, at least. 

Still, seeing her daughter again after so long, now a graduate of Ever After, made her eyes water with pride. Apple had been her little princess back then, now she was standing in her doorway looked like a queen. Come to think of it, Apple was older than she was when she took the throne, and looked far better to rule the realm than she had at that age. 

“Hi mom,” Apple said awkwardly and Snow wondered if they would ever go back to being what they were. “It’s good to see you,” she said giving Raven’s hand an extra squeeze. She wasn’t lying, Apple was happy to see her mother after so long without needing a screen, not to mention Snow White looked genuinely happy instead of the mask of frosty politeness she wore every time they spoke the last two years. Well, when Apple told her of her engagement to Raven the mask the queen wore cracked for the first time, but face to face like this made her feel good inside, like this whole meet the mother-in-law thing they were doing wouldn’t turn out horrible. 

“Have the two of you had breakfast yet,” Snow asked gesturing to the table she was sitting at, the whole thing practically groaned under the weight of various dishes on it, “they’re your favorite Apple. I didn’t know what you liked Raven so I might have gotten a bit too over enthused with my ordering. Oh well, it’s not every day I get to spoil my future daughter-in-law, and if you aren’t hungry I could give the leftovers to the dwarves or donate them.” 

“I think we could eat a bit,” Apple said diplomatically looking between Raven and her mother. Truthfully they had skipped breakfast to meet with the queen, despite her hunger though Apple didn’t’ think she could swallow a single bite. When Raven simply nodded only glancing at Apple for once, her eyes barely left the Queen for more than a moment and the three of them sat down at the table. 

The atmosphere was heavy and quiet at the three of them played with their food instead of eating it. After reorganizing her stack of apple pancakes for the third time Apple made an attempt to break the silence, “So mother you’re looking well, what have you been-.”

Before she could get any more words out Snow White interrupted her, “I’m sorry Apple.” And with that it seemed to open a flood gate for the queen and the words and tears began to flow freely, “I’m sorry that I’ve been so cold to you these past few years, I’m sorry that I didn’t’ support your relationship with the woman you loved, I’m sorry that I ever made you feel like you were unloved, I’m sorry for every tear you’ve shed because I was too stubborn and stupid to be the mother you deserved.” 

Snow White’s words came out fast and messy but Apple heard them all as clear as a bell. It was unreal to see her mother so vulnerable, so human. Ever since she was a little girl, Snow White wasn’t just her mother and grandmother, Snow White was a larger than being than a mortal could be that loomed over her life. Seeing her mother like this… it was so alien that despite her smarts, Apple could barely wrap her head around what she was seeing. Still, it felt good to be apologized too for once. 

As for Raven, well it might not have been the first words out of Snow’s mouth but they were still an apology and still sincere as far as she could tell. 

“It’s okay mother,” Apple started to say out of reflect, but Snow wouldn’t allow it. 

“No my dear daughter,” the Queen said shaking her head back and forth, “it’s not okay, no mother should ever treat her daughter the way I treated you, especially not for something as wonderful as following your heart. But I was stubborn, too stubborn in believing that I was right and that by pushing you into breaking up with Raven it would spare you the heartbreak I went through with my own Evil Queen,” the Queen of Ever After said sounding so tired. 

The two girls however stared at Apple’s mother as if she had just grown another head, after wiping her eyes and blowing her nose into a handkerchief Snow looked up to the younger women staring at her. “What,” Snow asked, “do I have anything left over,” she said rubbing her nose unladylike. 

“I’m sorry your highness,” Raven said clearing her throat as if the action would help clear her head. “But from the way you said that made it sound as if you were in a relationship with my mother.” 

“Well yes,” Snow White nodded immediate, “Crowsong and I were a couple for about a year, one of the happiest years of my life, until you came along Apple.” 

“Who is Crowsong,” Apple and Raven asked at the same time. 

“Crowsong is the real name of the current Evil Queen,” Snow said watching them like they were the odd ones now. “They didn’t teach you that Crowsong Queen was the woman who became the Evil Queen in my day. What am I funding that school of yours for if they don’t teach you your history? Raven, you didn’t think your mother’s first name was Evil did you?” 

“Well I always called her mom,” Raven mumbled, it wasn’t like anyone ever used the Evil Queen’s first name in her presence, not even that week or so that she was freed from the mirror back in sophomore year. 

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around you being the Evil Queen’s girlfriend mom; I don’t need to know that she has a real first name either, especially since I might have to call her mom soon,” Apple said looking grossed out at the thought of her mother and the Evil “Crowsong” Queen dating. “Did the two of you ever…,” Apple started to ask but couldn’t get the words out right. How did you ask if your mother ever slept with your fiancée’s mother without making it weird for everyone involved? 

“No Apple my dear,” Snow said her pale cheeks colored blood red for once, “Crowsong and I were romantically involved for some time, but we were never intimate with each other. Back when I was in school the relationships between students were closely monitored, far more than they are today. And,” somehow the queen’s cheeks grew even redder, “Crowsong might have played the part of the evil seductress when she walked through the halls of the school, but she was sweet and innocent. Not to mention shy, so shy she would stop me if we went beyond kissing, which was rare enough. It was frustrating but I wouldn’t give up the relationship we had for anything in the world,” Snow said with a nostalgic sigh. 

“Mother please,” Apple begged for Snow to stop, either that or to have a meteor smash into the hotel room so she didn’t have to hear about her mom attempting to get under the Evil Queen’s gown. 

“Oh you’re being silly Apple, like I said we never went all the way or even passed second base if I’m getting my innuendo correct,” the Queen said putting her hand to her chin in thought. “Besides, I’m sure the two of you have gone much farther than I ever did with Crowsong.” 

“If you were so happy together, why did you break up,” Raven asked in a small voice. 

The teasing smile slid off the queen’s face and was replaced by a sad, thoughtful smile, “it was in our junior year, a little after winter break. I was still walking on air, despite having to keep our relationship a secret being with Crowsong made me happier than I had been waiting to grow up and take my place as the next Snow White. I was so happy that I considered walking away from the Storybook of Legend and marrying the woman who captured my heart, regardless of what my mother and father would say,” Snow spoke with such conviction that the two girls couldn’t help but believe her. 

“What happened next mother,” Apple asked softly urging her mother to continue. So much of her life she had been told of the infallible Snow White growing up more that she had actual conversations with her mother. Hearing about a high school romance did a lot to humanize her legendary mother. 

“Well not all stories can have happy endings my dearest,” Snow said shaking her head. “My mother started to get sick, she had a cold when I saw her over winter break, but that was it. But within a month she was bed ridden and I barely got to her see her before she passed away, youngest Snow White in generations,” Snow White said bitterly. 

“I’m sorry,” Raven said, she had didn’t know that Apple’s grandmother had died so young, which made her feel awkward and ashamed. The White family and the Queen family were tied so close together, usually very closely since the Queens were always destined to be the Evil Stepmother in addition to the Evil Queen. Raven’s mother played her role her role as the Evil Queen to the letter… which meant. “My mother, what did she do?” 

“She did whatever a good girlfriend would do and did her best to comfort me,” Snow White said. “And like the horrible woman I am I tossed her way, I said awful things to her, things I don’t want my either of our daughters to hear, both out of motherly desire and shame of ever saying them,” she said darkly. “When my mother died, something inside me broke, this isn’t an excuse, I just want to let you know what happened, what was going through my mind when I destroyed the relationship that meant so much to me. I thought…, I thought that my mother died because I didn’t play the part that I was supposed to play. Because I was going to turn rebel before you made it a movement Raven,” she said turning to Raven with a half proud smile, “I thought my mother paid the price. When she passed I was forced to move up the deadline on our story and become queen in all but name.” 

“With the world’s eyes upon me I signed the Storybook of Legend and tied myself to my destiny. Not the queen they were hoping for, but the shattered little girl who put on her mommy’s crown and tried her best to not look ridiculous on her throne,” Snow finished, tears streaming down her face. “As for Crowsong, my words tore into her and the woman who loved me died from the wounds they struck.” 

“She became cold and withdrawn,” Snow said wrapping herself in her arms as if to stave off a chill. “Crowsong wasn’t like you Raven,” the queen explained, “she was happy to become the next Evil Queen and continue her family legacy. But before I ruined her she viewed it as almost like a game, or a celebration of history instead being evil. It was adorable,” she said unable to suppress a smile, “but after our split she became withdrawn and dove head first into being evil, barely taking care of herself as long as it meant increasing her power. Except for dragon games, no matter how much time she spent pouring over the darkest tomes or making the wickedest of brews she’d meet me on the pitch for ever match. One day, after one of her victories she thanked me, she told me that my words had opened her eyes and she was going to be not only my Evil Queen, but the evilest Evil Queen in the history of stories. I think that’s what woke me from my moping and I tried to apologize. Crowsong wouldn’t hear of it though, she said that I was right in tearing her down that it would make for a better story. She wouldn’t listen to my apology and in the end my own stubbornness took over parting ways as enemies.” 

“Once Dragon Games season ended I didn’t see much of her until graduation where she signed her page, and left without a word. The next day she arrived at my family castle and we became family,” Snow wrinkled her nose at the memory, but neither girl could blame her. 

“She became your Wicked Stepmother,” Raven mused. 

“That she did,” Snow nodded, “something she made sure to rub in my face at every turn. after the novelty of torturing me with her relationship with my father wore off they divorced less than a year later. The Evil Queen knows how to play me, I’ll give her that. with kissing my father every time I walked into the room with them and the like wore off,” Snow said grimacing again. The girls couldn’t blame her, someone you were in love with making out with your father; it was disgusting thinking just thinking about it, they couldn’t imagine witnessing it. “Well you know the rest after that, she poisoned me and my betrothed woke me up after a few days. My prince and I were married the next and through fairy magic I was pregnant with you, Crowsong found her king and was pregnant with you,” she said turning to Raven, “not much later. She fulfilled her promise though, to be the worst Evil Queen in history when she poisoned the whole realm of Wonderland…, well she had to be stopped. I’ve never told anyone this except for Charming, I figured even if neither of us were interested in sharing our marriage bed, as my husband he at least deserved to know the truth,” Snow said finishing her story. 

“Wait, what you mean Daddy wasn’t interested,” Apple asked breaking the silence. It was probably the least important part of the story, but it was also the last part told and about both her parents. 

“Well yes honey,” Snow said as if it was obvious, “your father and I both play for the same team. Well to be accurate we play for separate teams but our own, if that makes any sense. Anyway, your father and I are both gay and happen to be best friends so our marriage works,” she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world and after 18 years to the Queen it was. “You know you were born from an artificial insemination surgery and fairy magic, I told you about that Apple.” 

“You told me when I was five,” Apple squeaked unsure of how to feel about learning that both her parents were gay. “When I grew up and learned about the wands and the wings,” Apple started to say. 

“When you were 15,” Raven teased she knew she shouldn’t tease Apple when she was getting such an information bomb, but her love was too cute to not tease. Especailly when she remembered holding Apple down to watch the puppet show Briar, Maddie, and Cupid put on to explain how sex worked and the basic components of a middle school sex ed class. 

“Yes, I was a bit naïve,” Apple pouting, “but I thought that fairy magic was code work for dirty things that you didn’t want to talk to your kids about.” 

“Well it was magic and science that brought you into this world Apple, it’s actually a common procedure nowadays,” Snow said softly. “Though I will admit most of the procedures these days are mostly science as opposed to sorcery. 

“I know that,” Apple said still a bit out of it, “but it’s just a lot to wrap my head around.” 

“I understand Apple,” Snow White said gently, “I only meant to tell you why I opposed your relationship with Raven so strongly. I knew how deeply you felt for her and I didn’t want the two of you going down the same wretched path that I set our families and the world down. I will admit, I didn’t think that I would live long enough to tell you my story, I didn’t think I’d last a year after you told me you started dating, but I’m glad I did. And it turns out I had nothing to worry about, I’m healthy as a giant, your father too,” Snow said to Apple. “Crowsong’s preferences didn’t change her destiny in marrying my father, but I wanted to be sure Raven’s sexuality didn’t end up causing your story to force in into marrying me.” 

“Wait, if you thought our love would kill you, why didn’t you just tell us,” Raven asked. 

“The two of you had already been through so much with the tricks and the trials to get you to follow your destinies. My story might have forced me to play my part or at least it put me on my path to destroy myself, but I swore I’d never do the same to you Apple, or you Raven. I’m not proud of many things I’ve done in my life, especially after becoming Snow White, but I wouldn’t sink that low. Besides, I as I told you,” Snow said adopting that same sad smile, “despite everything that one year I had with Crowsong, I wouldn’t give it up for the world. I couldn’t stomach the idea of taking that choice away from you. I’m sorry Appleseed, I truly am, but I’m happy the two of you beat destiny, and I can’t be prouder of you,” she said walking over and laying a kiss on Apple’s temple. 

“Mom,” Apple whispered, “I had no idea.” 

“Well of course you didn’t silly, I just told you why I didn’t let you know,” Snow laughed it off as if it were a joke. 

“Mom-,” Apple began to say but Snow cut her off. 

“Apple, look I know that I dropped a lot of information into your lap and it’s a lot to process. I just wanted you to know why I acted the way I did, and I hope that one day you’ll forgive me for it. Because now that you’ve written your own story and I don’t have to go to the grave a broken young woman, I want to use the rest of my time to make amends for the horrible way I treated you. Maybe I could get to know the daughter I have, both of them,” Snow said giving Raven an unsure smile. 

“Mom,” Apple said taking her mother’s hands carefully, “right now there’s not much more I want to do than forgive you for these past two years. But I don’t think that would be right,” she said on the verge of tears. 

“It’s okay Apple I understand,” Snow said disappointed, but it wasn’t like it was unexpected. 

“I learned a lot of things I never thought I would at Ever After,” Apple continued, “things far more important that just smiling pretty for your prince, or how to faint properly. Things like, thinking you know what’s best for everyone doesn’t mean that you do, and that when you hurt someone,” the princess said glancing at Raven who watched the mother and child interaction silently, “even if you think you’re doing it for their own good and for the right reasons doesn’t mean it’s okay that you hurt them in the first place. I love you mom, I’m not ready to forgive you yet, even if I do understand why you acted the way you did, you still hurt me. But I am willing to try and work through it if you are,” Apple said looking her mother in the eye looking every bit and regal as the queen she had been born to be. “I would like my mother to be at my wedding after all.” 

“Thank you Apple,” Snow said crying again and hugging her daughter, “that’s all I want, a chance to make things right. I promise I won’t let you down.” 

The three of them made chatted for a bit before the two girls left that atmosphere was still heavy by nowhere near as smothering as it had been when they first arrived. “It was good talking with you mother,” Apple said sincerely, “but my fiancée and I need to get back to our dorm to finish packing. Giles convinced Headmaster Milton to let some of the students spend an extra night at the school so they didn’t have to leave in the middle of the night after the party, but he’s a probably not going to let us stay another night, and we have plenty to pack before moving into Raven’s family castle.” 

Snow White let out a frustrated humph, “with the amount of money I donate to keep that school afloat that old goat should allow you to live in that room for the rest of your lives. I mean I understand that the two of you don’t want to, but still, it’s the principle of the matter.” 

“Well I’m sure he would cave if we actually asked him to,” Raven came in surprisingly to defend the Headmaster, “but as much as we love Ever After High, it is time to move on and go live life outside of school’s walls.” 

“I suppose that all girls needs to grow up and become the amazing young women we know they’re going to be,” Snow White. “I know we still have a lot of things we have to talk about before we’re okay my dearest,” the Queen said putting her hands on Apple’s shoulder. “But our castle will always be home to you Apple, for as long as you live, so don’t be a stranger.” 

“I won’t mom, we’ll visit soon, promise,” Apple said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you for having us Snow,” Raven said giving the Queen a small curtesy, “for breakfast and the story.” 

“Any time Raven,” Snow said walking over and giving her future daughter-in-law a hug. Yeah, it was nice and warm, not as good as Apple’s but she definitely could feel the roots of where Apple learned from. “And that includes just stopping by for tea to hear embarrassing stories of Apple’s childhood,” she said with a giggle. 

“No, you’re not allowed to do that,” Apple said dragging Raven from her mother’s arms, “by mom, I’ll hex you later,” she said pulling Raven from the room. 

“Do you want me to call Joyful to give you a ride, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” Snow called after them. 

“It’s a beautiful day we’re just going to walk,” Apple shouted behind her as Raven laughed at her beloved acting like a little girl embarrassed by her mother. Snow watched the two of them disappearing from sight wistful wondering briefly if she had been a bit more patient and didn’t blame Crowsong for her mother’s death, then maybe it would be the two of them holding hands to this day. But she shook her head, those days were long gone and impossible, dwelling on the past wouldn’t make it happen, especially since their daughters found love with each other. Whatever she had ruined with Crowsong Apple and Raven had gained, not even in fantasy could she imagine taking that happiness away from her daughter. She would bear the responsibility for their fallout to her dying day, but her daughter escaped her destiny so Snow thought that maybe she could change her fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to let anyone who expected or wanted Snow White to be the villain of this story but she’s not going to be. There isn’t a real villain in the story, which I think fit’s Ever After High’s view on villainy. I know I took some liberties, I haven’t read the books but I couldn’t find anything on the Evil Queen’s name I decided to name her myself. Crowsong might sound stupid as a name but hey it’s fairytale land and I think it fits with Raven’s name since they are both blackbirds.   
> In addition I know it kind of gets messed up with the moral of the story with Snow willing to die just so Apple and Raven could have a year or so of a romance she thought was doomed from the start. Not gonna lie, I did realize this… like a few chapters until the end, things like this do happen when you take a month to update your story from its original idea. But hey given that Snow knew she had to die for Apple’s story to take place and how obsessed their world is to the point of being seriously messed up. Like Raven would be destined to be Apple’s wicked stepmother in addition to her Evil Queen, which means Apple’s dad would have to marry one of his daughter’s schoolmates, a girl half his age at least. Ever After High’s full of stuff like that so I wanted to not sweep it under the rug like they do in the show. The Evil Queen and Snow White were basically a Raven and Apple if they broke up so don’t tell me it isn’t possible that they dated in high school.


End file.
